megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Strike
is a special technique that can be categorized as a finishing move. In Mega Man X: Command Mission, this can only be used when the enemy loses 75% of his/her current Life Energy (LE), shown by a small bar when damaged. Furthermore, it can only be used while all three party members currently in battle are active. It is shown to be massively destructive and mostly rapid-firing as all three party member unleash a massive attack on an enemy or enemies. It is introduced at the beginning of Chapter 3 when Steel Massimo joins in Tianna Camp, as the party is then permanently comprised of three members. Final Strike attacks from the main weapon come in two types. Shot attacks, used by X, Axl, Cinnamon, and Spider, are weaker, but can strike a larger number of times. Combat attacks, performed by Zero, Massimo, and Marino, hit significantly fewer times, but are generally stronger. When X is with the Hyper Mode X Fire, he uses weaker Combat attacks that strikes several times. Any resistance, vulnerabilities and dodging capabilities an enemy has in relation to an attack type also factor into the strength of the Final Strike hits. All characters use the Sub Weapon during Final Strike, which acts like a regular missile Sub Weapon, except it's much more powerful and creates an explosion when two of them connect with an enemy. Unlike the other characters, in the case of Ultimate Armor, each of its 2 Ultimate Missile attacks all enemies at once, but by doing so, takes a while to recharge the use of a second Ultimate Missile if used simultaneously. The Final Strikes main benefit besides finishing off an enemy is that it increases the amount of Force Metal Energy (FME) that a foe leaves behind, based on the number of hits incurred. Also, all enemies whose LE has been reduced to Final Strike range by the previous attack can be targeted, allowing more enemies to be hit by a longer amount of time and a bigger FME bonus. Lastly, the initiator of the Final Strike gains WE based on the number of targeted enemies. Final Strike also it influences the Bonus by Boss defeated in the game which are: + 100% + 75% + 50% + 30% + 20% + 10%, nothing. To increase it, the player will have do the maximum number of hits in a Final Strike. Here's one strategy to inflict at least 150 Hits and 100,000 Damage in a single Final Strike: #First, X, Axl, and Cinnamon must be in the party. Axl requires Rafflesian in his Action Trigger for this to work. Also, to increase the number of Hits, he must be equipped with dual weapons as Axl Bullets 3. #Find the four Wild Dog in Eternal Forest located in Gaudile Laboratory. To get to them, follow the red path until meeting four Mettaurs (Silver Mettaur, Mettaur Counter, Mettaurcure, and Gold Mettaur to be specific) and then take the blue path after that. The Wild Dogs will be in the first blue room. ##Alternatively, search for a group of four Wild Dogs in the desert area of Vanallia Desert. #Make sure X moves first, and activate his X Fire Hyper Mode. However, do NOT deal any damage to the Wild Dogs until it is Axl's turn. #Use Axl's Action Trigger (or in Stealth Mode) to transform into Rafflesian. This will reduce all the Wild Dogs' LE to about 15% of their full LE. This will trigger a Final Strike for all Wild Dogs. #Now concentrate all units on one Wild Dog. X Fire's repeated Combat attack will do all the work with the help of the Shot attacks and Ultimate Missiles from Axl and Cinnamon. #With this, the player will have just unlocked 2 to 4 new Force Metal recipes in the FMG, and also obtain a massive EXP and FME bonus. Video Trivia *As documented in the drama track, Retrospect1_Elf War, of the Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos soundtrack, X and Zero used this technique on Omega as a final absolute attack. Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission Category:Gameplay